The invention relates to a hinged mounting for a seat back hinge of a motor vehicle seat, more specifically for a motor vehicle seat having only one door on each vehicle side, with a first hinge arm, with a second hinge arm and with a circular blank that is interposed between the first hinge arm and the second hinge arm, said circular blank comprising (a) a first circular blank plate that is connected to the first hinge arm, (b) a second circular blank plate that is associated with the second hinge arm, (c) a retaining means for keeping the two circular blank plates together in the axial direction, and (d) a releasable stopper device that is interposed between the two circular blank plates and the two hinge arms being pivotal relative to each other about an axis of rotation and the second circular blank plate comprising at least one retaining side.
Such a hinged mounting is known from DE 10 2005 050 222 A1. In principle, such type hinged mounting have proved efficient. In particular for use in motor vehicles having only one side door on each vehicle side and additional rear seats, the mounting however is not advantageous since an intermediate plate must be inserted between the second circular blank plate and the second hinge arm in order to permit fast forward tilt of the seat back as is usual for facilitating access to the rear seats. Such type vehicle seats, which may be moved forward, are known from EP 0 844 133 B1, U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,610, and DE 197 57 111 C1, for example. The document DE 20 2004 010 645 U1also shows a hinged mounting.
In principle, the hinged mounting according to DE 10 2005 050 222 A1 has proved efficient. Calculations and practical operation have shown that the retaining nose must exhibit high strength. This may be achieved using material of the appropriate strength, more specifically steel sheet of appropriate quality and/or of larger appropriate dimensions. As a result, the second circular blank plate, and the circular blank in general, involve high expense, in particular in terms of weight and manufacturing. This leads to the need of developing the prior art circular blank plate so as to obtain sufficient high strength, at limited expense as far as possible though.
Accordingly, it is the object of the invention to develop the prior art hinged mounting, in particular the circular blank described therein, in such a manner that the at least one retaining side exhibits high strength sufficient in particular also for application of the hinged mounting in an integrated seat system, with construction and material for the circular blank being retained and in any case retained unchanged as far as possible.